


Two Months

by TheSunsetsLonger



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, GILLOVNY AU, this is based on that proposal scene in bfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunsetsLonger/pseuds/TheSunsetsLonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has something to ask Gillian but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months

**Author's Note:**

> In BFD there's a chapter where Ted plans to propose to his college girlfriend but she tells him she's pregnant and (getting) married. This is an AU where DD and GA have been together for some time but they'd broken it off and she went to Europe for the hiatus. This is AU so she's not with Clyde and he's not with Téa. Set around 1996.

His heart beat faster than usual, like a drummer had dropped ecstasy before band practice and was beating thrice the speed of everyone else. He takes a sip of the bronze coloured liquid, swirling it against the see-through walls of the tumbler before placing it back on the table. It felt like he’d been sat at the table alone for months, swirling his liquor that felt like a burning waterfall slowly eroding the back of his throat. He only ever drank whisky to numb his nervosity, to calm his body and mind in order to form coherent sentences. Beer made him too honest and wine made him too drunk, whiskey was the perfect combination of the two and allows him to ease into serenity.

His date emerged from the restrooms, cheeks flushed as she patted the edge of her open mouth. Fiery red hair framed her whitened face. The shy Vancouver sun was like Loch Ness monster, a mystery for many and a hope for others, leaving her skin a beautifully pale. She sat down in front of him and shot him a smile, her eyes glistened and he lost himself in the ocean of her eyes. Her face was the eighth wonder of the world and he had the privilege to be mapping her features. 

He took another swig of whisky and felt it burn a trail down his throat. She shook her head in disapproval as she asked why he drank it if he hated it so much. “The burn makes me feel alive” he said, finishing the final drops before returning the glass to its place on the table.

The restaurant was busy but his focus was solely on her causing him to block out the other patrons as he listened to her speak. Her soft pink lips moved, revealing the whitest of teeth, as she spoke about her recent trip to Europe. They had not seen each other in three months and he was eager to be with her again. The haziness from the whisky made their engagement feel like a dream but the feel of his heartbeat through his shirt, letting him know that this was real, that he was indeed conscious. 

“Anyway, you were going to tell me something?” she said, breaking him out of his haze. He shook his head slightly realising he hadn’t listened to any of what she had told him. The taste of whisky and the memory of her lips against his had left him in a trance within himself. His vision was blurry and his words slurred as he asked her to repeat herself.

“On the phone, you told me you had something to tell me?” she said again, her eyes denoting curiosity as she leaned forward and brushed a piece of lint from his eyebrow. He caught her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it gently. 

His breathing picked up and he felt a bead of sweat at the back of his neck, he reached for his glass hoping to find more of the numbing liquid only to be left disappointed at the sight of the still empty glass. 

“Oh that,” he said casually, rubbing his sweaty palms against thighs before speaking again. “I wanted to tell you later if that’s okay.” She nodded. Thank god he thought to himself, he was ready for the next step but first he needed another glass of whisky as he felt nervosity start to take a hold of him. 

He ordered another whisky for himself and a piece of chocolate cake for them both to share. The waiter returned with the glass within minutes which he greedily sipped. 

“I have something to tell you too,” she said, brushing a strand of red from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He loved when she did that, it brought out her innocence he thought as he gave her a smile and perked his ears to hear what she had to say.

“I’m pregnant,” she said blatantly, not missing a beat between her words. I sigh escaped her lungs and she relaxed in her seat as her eyes explored his reaction. He felt every muscle in his stomach tense up as the words ran down his spine like a cold air. The liquid called his name as he quickly reached for his glass and swept half its contents straight down his throat, aiming for the knot his stomach. 

“Huh-what?” was all he managed to get out. He felt dizzy, was it too much whisky or the fact that love of his life was pregnant. Surely he would’ve notice, she’s a small woman, they’d had sex probably four or five months ago so she should be showing already, he thought to himself as he searched for an answer in her eyes.

“I’m pregnant. I should’ve told you earlier, this was a dumb idea,” she muttered to herself. Her eyes that before had held all the answers he’d ever want were now a stormy haze, that left him lost and without bearings. 

“How long have you known?” he said, his face paler than the white tablecloth and his voice trembling at every word.

“A week,” she said, before continuing “I’m two months pregnant so it’s still early. I wanted you to know first.”

His face fell. 

“Two months.” He said and saw the sadness in her eyes as he followed their gaze to her hands. The restaurant was dark, only lit by candles on the table but there was no doubt that was a gold band marking her as someone else’s. 

Shit he thought to himself as he looked back into her eyes.

“He asked me to marry him,” her voice low and insecure. “I said yes.” And with a weak smile she was gone.

“Congratulations,” he said, faking a smile that refused to reach his eyes. “I’m happy for you,” he lied.

The waiter returned with the cake which they ate in silence. His senses had been numbed by the whisky making every bite a tasteless experience of heartache and sorrow. He felt tears pushing at the back of his eyes, his humiliation acting like a dam holding back the flood. 

He allowed her the last piece of cake, like an offering of the final bit of love he gave her. Take it all, he thought, before feeling disgusted at himself at the incline of hatred that grew within.

The restaurant suddenly felt busy and exposing as he paid the bill and slipped away out the door after kissing her goodbye.

He returned to his dark apartment uptown and recline on the sofa. His cheeks were wet with salty tears and his heart ached. He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved as small box covered in black velvet, the insides never to be exposed to the outside world as he threw it against the opposite wall letting its content roll under the fridge in the kitchen. There it would lay until he moved out, when the aching in his heart was gone and he loved someone new.

He woke up the next day in his white shirt and dress pants. A quick shower washed away last night’s drunkenness exposing the open wound in his heart. He left his apartment and feelings behind and sped off to work where things were just like normal.

She greeted him hello and he smiled back.

“Gillian, David, we need you on set.” 

She’d never know.


End file.
